Dynamite
Dynamite is a pirate and jungle rescue pup. Dynamite belongs to StarsGurl44 also known as PinkPawPrints63 on deviantart Dynamite is a sweet pup, she often worries about others. She is very shy and timid although she still has a big heart and loves to meet others. She gets sad when her friends walk away, due to her being abandoned at a very young age. She remembers that her parents abandoned her before she was walking good, so all she could do is toddle around a little, eat, sleep, play on the streets, etc. When she is about 6 years old she was walking in the jungle when she heard a pup got trapped she tried to save him but the PAW Patrol came and gave her an extra set of paws. After that she had a home, as she lived with Tracker, the pup she saved. When she grows up she gets married and has 2 pups named Lana (prounounced Lay-na, not Lah-na it's LAY-NA!!) and Lynn. She gets little more protective around her family and is not afraid to fight if someone tries to but her kids or husband in danger. Dynamite only knows that her mom was nice and sweet like her while her dad was a huge grumpy butt she remembers being abandoned at a very young age by her dad and mom after going on a fishing trip and mysterouisly dispearing. One day Tracker and Carlos were nature hiking and Tracker got stuck while Carlos was in the bathroom. Dynamite also has very good ears so she heard Tracker yelling for help. She tried helping him but she couldn't dig through the dirt. The PAW Patrol pups were also sent to help so Rubble helped her dig, after that she was a member of the PAW Patrol. Later she has 2 kids Lana and Lynn. Dynamiteregular.png|General appearance Dynamiteuniform.png|PAW Patrol uniform Dynimitebage.png||Badge |-|Stories by me= Present Day: *Pup Marks the Spot (not posted yet) Future Generation: TBA Third Generation: *TBA |-|Song articles/Crossovers= *TBA |-|Creepypasta (non-canon)= Mine: *TBA Made by Others: TBA |-|Stories by others= TBA Just ask first to use her in a story Other fun stories by other users here! (click link <3) |-|Collaboration Stories= Present Day: *Anyone want to Collab? Future Gen: Anyone want to Collab? Third Gen: Anyone want to Collab? Catchphrases: *''"Yo ho ho, Here I go!"'' *''"X Marks the Spot!"'' Pup Pack tools: *Shovel *Some digging tools *Tape (to fix maps and other papers) *Claw (Like Rocky's Claw) Vehicle: *Her puphouse can turn into a jeep and a car that looks like a Pirtate ship. It is black with red parts on it. Fears: *Thunder *The Dark *Being abandoned and/or left alone. Friends: *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Tracker *Lily (More TBA. If you want your character to be friends with her ask me first) Family: Peg (Mom) ???? (Dad) More TBA when she is more delveloped. Hobbies: * Random: *Her birthday is 6-23-17 *Her mate is Tracker in my fanon verse. More TBA when she is more delveloped. Young: Voice of Starla from Blaze Older: Voice of Sandy from Spongebob